This invention relates generally to point-of-sale computer systems of the type used in retail stores to record sales transactions. More particularly, the invention relates to point-of-sale systems capable of handling discount coupons. Most point-of-sale systems have terminals that are capable of reading a code printed on each product package, and thereby determining the price from an internal file that is accessed by a store controller. Products are coded by means of a series of parallel lines, in accordance with a convention known as the Universal Product Code.
As every grocery shopper knows, many manufacturers distribute discount coupons for their products, either through the mail, or by printing them in newspapers or magazines, or enclosing them in similar or related product packages. When a customer presents a discount coupon at the time of purchase of an appropriate product, the grocery checker operating the terminal will typically key in the coupon amount, and the discount will be subtracted from the customer's bill.
This procedure often has the disadvantage that the customer may not have actually purchased the discountable product, and the coupon will then be improperly redeemed. A further disadvantage, from a customer standpoint, is that collecting coupons and taking them to the store is inconvenient, and many customers simply do not participate in any promotional program involving distributed coupons. This represents a significant loss for the manufacturers or retailers that distribute the coupons.
In the cross-referenced patent application, and in related U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,672 and 4,723,212, systems are disclosed for generating printable discount coupons at a checkout counter, as a result of the purchase of one or more "triggering" products. A customer may then be presented with a discount coupon for use on a subsequent visit. This technique has proved to be very successful in distributing single discount coupons in response to the purchase of selected products or groups of products, but does not address other important marketing goals of retailers.
Retailers and manufacturers of grocery items and other consumer products have long felt a need for marketing and promotional programs that were more selective in targeting customers for attention. Most promotional programs involving product discounts require the distribution of coupons to large numbers of people, most of whom do not take advantage of the discounts offered. An important goal in promotional programs is to increase the percentage of redemptions of discount coupons, but this goal can only be achieved if alternative schemes are devised to target the promotional programs more selectively than has been possible in the past. Printing discount coupons in the store has already proved to be a key feature of such programs, and printing coupons in response to the purchase of triggering items is one specific technique for customer targeting. What is still needed, however, is a more general technique for targeting customers to receive details of promotional programs, based on more than simply a single triggering purchase. The present invention is directed to this end, as will be appreciated from the following summary.